Os problemas dunha investigación
Os problemas dunha investigación é o episodio 4 da tempada 3 da serie Cousas de Irmás e o episodio 20 en total. Estreouse o 22 de outubro do 2017. Argumento O episodio empeza nun parque público de Barcelona preto da casa dos pais de Josep Maria 22, onde os pais de 22 están a pasear tranquilamente ata que ven 22 e Lola a bicarse nun banco do parque. Lola en realidade é İhi Kadse do Universo Espello que Andrea enviou ao pasado anteriormente e rexuveneceuna, e a pesar de que Lola parece que teña 15 anos, en realidade ten 28. Os pais de 22 falan co seu fillo, e pregúntanlle: “Ti tes que estar nunha clase de ruso, non?” e dinlle a Lola: “E ti, o teu pai sabe que estás aquí con el?”. Lola sorpréndese, pero 22 di: “Non temos tempo para falar convosco, xa falaremos en casa. Pero agora teño que ir a outro lugar máis importante, adeus!”. 22 levántase do banco e vaise con Lola cara ao metro, e entón os pais de 22 sorpréndense pola roupa que leva 22: unha camiseta negra coa letra “ý” acentuada de cor vermella. É a roupa de Yusma, o dobre de 22 do Universo Espello, pero os pais de 22 non saben que falaron con Yusma e non co seu fillo, só se sorprenden xa que esta camiseta non é súa. 22 de verdade remata a súa clase de ruso, cando recibe unha chamada de 0 que lle di: “Os teus pais víronte con Lola preto da túa casa!” e 22 di: “Como? Non pode ser, se non me movín de aquí!”. 0 di: “Estou a escoitar o que está a dicir a túa nai en casa, a roupa que levabas era unha camiseta negra…” e 22 di: “Cunha ý acentuada?”. 0 di: “Non din iso, pero imaxínomo…” e 22 entende todo: Yusma volveu para ver İhi. Pero 0 di: “E ademais, Yusma e Lola estaban a bicarse!”. 22 cre que Lola non perdeu a súa memoria, só o finxía para evitar que Andrea fose detrás dela, pero non ten a certeza disto. No entanto, di: “Temos que borrar a memoria dos meus pais, non poden saber que biquei Lola, e menos lembrar esta camiseta que non é miña!”, 0 di: “Pero cren que es ti quen a levabas!” e 22 di: “Dá igual, é perigoso para eles. Encárgaste?”. 0 acepta facer o borrado de memoria dos pais de 22, que tamén son pais do propio 0. Entón 22 di: “Teño outra idea: tes dous equipos de transportadores móbiles para darme?” e 0 di: “Darchos onde?”. 22 sorprendentemente di: “Ao piso de Mila. Non te preocupes, faremos un regreso ao pasado, pero antes quero facer unha proba con Mila e a súa familia, de acordo?” e 0 di: “Moi ben, pero ten coidado!”… 22 atópase no piso de Mila de visita, mentres Carla está a preparar na FEF 07 os transportadores móbiles para dúas persoas, para envialos ao piso de Mila. E 0 está invisible en casa de 22, preparado para borrar a memoria dos seus pais. 22 recibe unha chamada de 0, que di: “Xa fixen o borrado de memoria dos nosos pais con éxito e volvín á 07, ou sexa, envíoche os transportadores móbiles, de acordo?”, e 22 di que os está a esperar. 22 ve como se transportan os obxectos. Nese momento Mila sae do seu cuarto e ve que o seu antigo compañeiro de piso está a poñer no comedor uns obxectos estraños. Ela dille a 22: “Que son estes paus?” e 22 di: “Son transportadores móbiles. Tes ganas de ver a túa nai?”. Mila non entende nada e di: “Falaches con ela?”, e 22 di: “Non, ela non sabe nada, pero quizais nos faga unha visita, paréceche ben?”. Mila di: “Non, ela non pode vir aquí, dixécheslle que veña?”, e 22 di: “Ela non entrará pola porta, e ela non sabe que virá aquí… Eu asegureiche que non viría pola porta, e isto pasará, ela non virá aquí pola porta!”, mentres continúa preparando os transportadores… Nese momento a compañeira de piso de Mila vén dicir: “Que pasa?”. 22 remata o seu traballo e di: “Xa está, preparádevos!”. Entón activa os dous transportadores móbiles, que son seis obxectos, e tres destes obxectos únense nun triángulo cun feixe e os outros tres noutro triángulo. Entón 22 toca uns botóns en dous do seis obxectos que teñen botóns, e acciona unha panca… Neste momento, dentro dun triángulo aparecen unhas luces azuis e no outro triángulo tamén. As luces forman unha persoa en cada triángulo e estas dúas persoas resultan ser Melina e a nai de Mila, María Natividad. As dúas persoas que foron transportadas e a compañeira de piso de Mila non entenden nada, e 22 di: “Melina, Maria Natividad, benvidas ao noso piso!”. Mila e Melina falan á vez enfadadas e asustadas, e 22 di: “Tedes que estar tranquilas, tanto vós como as que fostes transportadas. Sabiades que non lembraredes nada disto?”. Melina di: “Como atopaches onde estaba para fixarme?” e 22 di: “En realidade non foi moi difícil, pero non che podo dicir por que…”. Entón 22 decátase que Mila está a chamar alguén por teléfono, e 22 dille: “A quen chamas?”. Mila non di nada, e 22 di: “Urxencias?”. Mila tampouco di nada, pero 22 entende que si. 22 di: “Estás a convidar máis persoas á festa?”, e despois chama a 07 e di: “Podedes enviar unha patrulla de soldados?”. De súpeto un grupo de homes co uniforme da FEF liderados por 0 transpórtanse ao piso. Mila aínda queda máis asustada, e 0 di: “Ola, Mila, ti e eu xa nos coñecemos hai un mes, sabíalo?”. 22 di: “Non, non o sabía, non o pode lembrar porque lle demos Retcon, seica o esqueciches?”, e 0 di: “Non o esquecín, pero ela si esquecerá de novo todo isto. Mila, lembras o teu primeiro día da túa actividade de teatro en setembro?” e Mila di: “Este curso xa non fago teatro”. 22 di: “Que?” e 0 di: “Se eu vinte e fíxenche unha fusión mental!”, pero entón a televisión da casa acéndese de súpeto e un debuxo dunha cara dun pallaso aparece na pantalla e empeza a rir. 22 di: “Paréceme que temos un problema!” e 0 cae inconsciente ao chan. 22 preocúpase polo seu irmán, e chama á porta unha educadora de urxencias. 22 di aos soldados, que en realidade son hologramas: “Levade 0 á sección de enfermaría da 07 agora mesmo, rápido!” e un dos homes colle 0 do chan e desaparece co teletransporte. Na televisión, a cara de pallaso continúa rindo, e 22 di: “Pechade a televisión!” pero Mila di: “Está pechada!”. 22 ve que os enganaron desde o principio… A educadora entra no piso e pregunta: “Que pasa?”, e 22 di: “Nada, temos uns invitados en casa, nada máis!”. A educadora ve Melina e a nai de Mila, e tamén ve os obxectos de alta tecnoloxía que forman dous triángulos. De súpeto Melina di: “É hora de que fale eu, non?”, e 22 di: “Explícanos que é isto da cara misteriosa de pallaso na televisión pechada!”. Melina dille: “O meu superior deume a orde de espiarvos e saber cousas da vosa FEF, e mentres estaba na vosa holocuberta, puiden roubar os vosos datos sen que vós soubésedes nada. Vin que tedes a tecnoloxía de volver atrás no tempo as veces que quixerdes, e que a vosa base central se atopa nunha nave estelar. E segundo o meu superior, grazas á vosa tecnoloxía e os seus espías, chegamos tan lonxe. Mila non estivo nunca na 07, e eu sabía durante todo este tempo que non estaba na Terra. Pero xa non volverei á 07, xa teño todo o que quería!”. 22 di: “Grazas pola túa revelación, pero dareiche Retcon e non lembrarás nada!”, e Melina di: “Non permitirei que me deas… iso!”. 22 di: “Crees que os outros o permitiron?”, e de súpeto Carla chama desde a 07 e di: “22, 0 está a dicir unha cousa estraña!” e todos empezan a ouvir 0, que di: “Aviso: estamos a vir!”. 22 di: “Melina, que lle fixeches?” e ela di: “Iso non é cousa nosa, asegúrocho, non sei por que está a dicir iso!”… 22 non sabe se crela ou non, e di a Carla: “Súbeme á 07, transporta 0 cara aquí e despois canta un pouco de rap, xa!”. Carla di: “Cantar?”, e 22 di: “Cantar RAP, erre-a-pe. Xa!”. Carla di: “Xa o entendo!” e Melina di: “Que queres facer?”. 22 di: “Desfacer o teu mal, non sei que lle fixestes ao meu irmán, pero pagarédelo se non se puxer ben!”. Neste momento 22 desaparece, 0 aparece no chan e unha aura branca percorre o piso. Na 07, 22 di: “Volvemos ao pasado, agora!”. O regreso ao pasado cobre toda a Terra, e despois cruza a 07 sen ningún efecto, xa que a nave está protexida. Cando remata o regreso ao pasado, 0 atópase na casa dos pais de 22, borrando a memoria dos pais. 0, que volve estar ben, decátase que isto xa o viviu, pero non lembra nada desde que caeu inconsciente no piso de 22. 22 está na súa casa, cando recibe unha chamada dende a 07. 0 di: “Esta vez non podemos transportar Melina ao piso, non sei onde está!” e 22 di: “Estás ben?”. 0 di: “Non sei que pasou, pódesmo explicar?” e 22 di: “Caíches inconsciente durante uns minutos, transportámoste á 07 para terte na enfermaría e empezaches a dicir unhas palabras!”. 0 pregúntalle: “Que palabras?” e 22 respóndelle que el dixo: “Aviso: estamos a vir!”… 0 di: “Non lembro nada de todo isto!” e 22 di: “Melina di que ela sabe por que quedaches inconsciente, pero non che fixo dicir ningunha palabra…”. 0 di: “Non sei se podemos crérnolo…” e entón Carla di que está a recibir unha mensaxe. 22 pregunta que mensaxe están a recibir, e Carla di que Yusma lles está a dicir que estas palabras non foron causadas polo grupo de Melina, foi outro, no entanto esta entidade ou entidades queren contactar co equipo de Melina, un grupo de psicomorfos liderados por un home que se chama Jordi Alejos García. 22 di a Carla e a 0 que lle pregunten por que os quere axudar agora, e Yusma dille que anteriormente el e a rexenta Andrea tiveran unha relación, pero agora ela pasouse da raia e convertéronse en peores inimigos, por iso quere axudar os inimigos dela, ou sexa, a FEF. 22 di que acepta a súa axuda. E na casa de Andrea, ela está a ver todo e di: “Yusma, lamentarás facer un pacto co almirante da merda!”, e despois chama Jordi Alejos García e di: “Temos que acelerar o noso plan, ou sexa, como nós xa pactamos, empeza a extracción da existencia das fillas daquela señora, Maria Natividad Giménez, non?”. Jordi Alejos García di: “Si, chámase así!”, e Andrea di: “Pois fagámolo todo agora, e sobre todo, axúdame a acabar de derrubar a FEF e o seu almirante da Terra, tal como pactaramos!”… Categoría:Episodios ca:Els problemes ďuna investigació en:The Problems of an Investigation es:Los problemas de una investigación fr:Les problèmes ďune recherche it:I problemi di una ricerca pt:Os problemas duma investigação ro:Problemele unei investigaţii ru:Проблемы исследования